<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>intermittent (Prompt 21 - Foibles) by unmended</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601874">intermittent (Prompt 21 - Foibles)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended'>unmended</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIVWrite2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#FFXIVWrite2020, Developing Relationship, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation on reckless behaviour<br/>(#FFXIVWrite2020)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIVWrite2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>intermittent (Prompt 21 - Foibles)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>"You could have waited for reinforcements, you know." A quiet voice calls from the entryway, letting a chill draft in. J'mhazi had retreated to <em>The Intercessory</em> upon his return to Camp Dragonhead the very moment enough eyes were off of him and he was able to slip away unnoticed.</p><p><br/><br/>Well, almost unnoticed.</p><p><br/><br/>"I guess you could call it a foolish habit of mine." J'mhazi says.<br/><br/>"What, this.." He gestures vaguely to J'mhazi. "...running headlong into danger without one spare thought for your own safety?" Haurchefaunt says, chiding but not angry.</p><p> </p><p>J'mhazi colours at that. He's right, of course, but what good is there in saying it?</p><p><br/><br/>"You know there isn't anyone else..." J'mhazi says, quietly pressing at the windburn on his arm with an ointment dressing of questionable origin.<br/><br/>The two stand in awkward silence in the large room. Haurchefaunt shuffles awkwardly from one foot to the other at the far side of the broad table.</p><p> </p><p>"...A drink?" J'mhazi says, clearing his throat and slinking over to the mess of bottles at the table by the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"I daresay that's my line." Haurchefaunt laughs and strides over to join his friend.</p><p> </p><p>J'mhazi holds out two small cups of liquor, but withdraws the extended one when Haurchefaunt reaches for it.</p><p><br/>"Why do you worry so much about me, anyways." J'mhazi asks, tentatively.<br/><br/>"My friend...You are a ward of House Foretemps. It is my duty and honor to lend you my sword whenever I am able." Haurchefaunt says this like it's the simplest thing in the world, like it should be the most basic knowledge known. "Under my protection, I would see you safe." He smiles warmly, moving closer, towering over the smaller miqo'te. He flushes again despite himself.<br/> </p><p><em>Would that you could</em>, J'mhazi thinks but doesn't say, as he quietly brings the glass to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Foolish habits indeed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hellloooooooo perhaps i should replay heavensward lmao</p><p>thank you for reading ;_;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>